


Make Me

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Love/Hate, Post-Mission, Reader-Insert, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sarcasm, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Up all night to get Bucky, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is the bane of your existence. You hated him...or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this short little thing was supposed to help get me out of my writers block, but I wound up falling in love with it so it will have 3 parts. My friend gave me a few prompts for this as well so here they are  
> "Shut up."  
> "Make me"  
> "I swear if you don't get him out of here I'm going to kill him."  
> "I totally ship it."  
> "I thought he was gay."  
> "I've got 99 problems and Bucky Barnes is one."

    

      You were fuming; the look in your eyes enough to send most men running away with their tails between their legs, but Bucky Barnes was not most men. He stood there in front of you, his arms crossed against his bare chest, as he leaned against the kitchen island in nothing but a pair of light gray sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. The smirk he had plastered across is handsome - _no not handsome. Irritating, he was just irritating_ – face made you want to slap him, or maybe kiss him and that just drove you even crazier. You stood your ground, slamming the jar of peanut butter you’d been holding down on the counter. That’s how this had all started, the damn peanut butter.     

     You had come down to the kitchen to make yourself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, simple enough. Yeah right! The lid had been on the jar so tight you thought you’d need the Jaws of Life in order to ever open it. You may have been an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D for the past 7 years, but you were not superhuman in anyway, and when you lived with The Hulk, the occasional demi-god, and two super soldiers; one of which was the bane of your existence, lids tended to get stuck, _a lot._ Now any other time you would’ve just went and asked one them for help, but then along came Bucky.

_You hadn’t heard him approach, and you had to stifle a gasp when he finally spoke, breaking your concentration._

_“I could open that for you.” he offered, and you had almost said yes, until he continued “If you’re not strong enough to do it.” Bucky had seen your jaw clench and unclench, and he knew his words had had the desired effect, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile. He just couldn’t resist teasing you; it was just too much fun._

_“No. I’ve got it, thanks.” You’d replied without turning around. You knew he was just trying to push your buttons, it was the newest Avengers favorite thing to do, and he was probably the one that closed the damn jar so tight in the first place, and you had become even more determined to open it yourself then you had previously been._

_“You’re sure?” he questioned._

_“Positive.” You said using all your force in another attempt to open the peanut butter, you’d turned slightly as you pulled and twisted at the lid and Bucky noticed your tongue, sticking out slightly between your teeth as you concentrated on your task; he loved when you did that._

_“_ _I’m just saying I know you’re not as strong as us guys, doll.” His smirk grew even wider when she stopped struggling all together. You spun around your (Y/E/C) brimming with rage._

_“I said I could do it.” You seethed._

_“I dunno know (Y/N), It really didn’t look like it.”_

_“Shut up.” His face making you even angrier, as he stood there smirking and shirtless, looking like he wasn’t being an absolute ass; you wanted to hit him. He always knew just how to get under your skin._

_“Make Me.”_

     Those were the events of the last few minutes and now here you were in the kitchen about to throttle the former Winter Solider.

     “Barnes, I swear to God you are the single most insufferable person I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet!” You shouted, taking a step closer to him. “You say these things and act like they aren’t totally rude and sexist! It doesn’t even matter that you’re pretty, because it's overshadowed by how annoying you are!” You snapped your mouth shut when you realized what you’d just said, standing only inches from him now. A huge grin nearly split Bucky’s face in two,

     “So you think I’m pretty?”

     “Ugh” you groaned and lunged forward, a pair of strong arms wrapping around your middle pulling you back and stopping you from your assault. Bucky only laughed in response, this is why he loved to tease you, you were so cute when you were angry, and he couldn’t lie; hearing that you thought he was pretty made him happier than it should of.

     “What the hell is going on here (Y/N)?” Steve asked letting you go before looking from you back to his best friend. You turned to face The Captain seeing Tony and Clint had entered the kitchen too.

     “He’s driving me crazy.” You exclaimed pointing a figure at the brunette. Bucky raised his hands in protest,

     “Hey, I was just trying to help.” He defended. The noise that left your mouth was almost a growl, and you went to lunge for him again, Steve’s arm shot out again grabbing you.

     “I swear if you don’t get him out of here I’m going to kill him!” You looked directly at Bucky as you spoke, fighting against Steve’s grip.

     “One of you guys get out here before you ruin my kitchen.” Tony said stepping cautiously around his teammates to get himself a cup of coffee.

     “Why don’t we go spar a little, Buck?” Steve asked, but everyone could tell from the tone of his voice it wasn’t really an option.

     “Alright, I could stand to get a little sweaty anyway.” Bucky pushed away from the counter and stretched, you couldn’t help, but marvel at the way his muscles moved in his chest and back as he stretched his shirtless form, _okay, maybe he was a little handsome, but you still couldn’t stand him. Right?_ You thought biting your lip as you watched him follow Steve towards the stairs to the gym. “Enjoy your sandwich, doll.” He said throwing you a wink over his shoulder. _Yeah, you still couldn’t stand him._ You huffed in annoyance, not even hungry anymore and stormed off, leaving a very confused Tony Stark and Clint Barton behind.

     “I totally ship it.” Tony said raising his coffee mug to his face and taking a sip.

     “Really? I was starting to think maybe he was gay.” Clint responded taking his own sip of coffee straight from the pot. Tony nearly choked on his coffee.

     Down in the gym Bucky and Steve had begun  to spar. “You know,” Steve said dodging a punch from his friend “maybe you should tell (Y/N) you like her instead of torturing her.” He finished throwing a punch of his own which Bucky dodged at the last second taken aback by Steve’s suggestion.

     “W-what? I don’t like her.” He said incredulously, _did he?_   “She’s just fun to tease, she gets all riled up. It’s kinda cute.” Bucky paused, “Fuck.”

     “Yeah, sure, you totally don't like her.” Steve smiled at his friend before sending a kick to the other man’s stomach, this one he didn’t dodge, a look of confusion still on his face as he hit the mat.

     You had slammed the door to your room not caring how loud it was, and threw yourself onto your couch. You buried your head in the throw pillow and let out a muffled scream. Three hard knocks at your door came a moment later.

    _Ms.Romanoff is requesting entrance, Ms. (Y/L/N)_ , the voice of Tony’s AI F.R.I.D.A.Y said over the speaker.

     “Let her in.” you mumbled, voice still muffled by the pillow. Natasha came in and took a seat on the coffee table across from you.

     “I thought someone was killing you in her (Y/N). What’s the problem?” the redhead asked a look of concern etched in her face. You groaned and turned your head to look at her.

     “I’ve got 99 problems, and Bucky Barnes is one.” You answered with a frown.


	2. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your forced to go on a mission with the man himself, Bucky Barnes? Bullet wounds,a bath...cuddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Chapter 2! Work was not allowing me to get this done, but here it is and very fluffy. Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S   
> The two prompts I had for this one were
> 
> "If you die,I'm gonna kill you." and "I swear if you weren't attractive I would've punched you in the face 9 times by now."

     Natasha had to bit her lip to stifle a laugh at her friend, “Okay, and what did The Winter Soldier do this time?” You rolled over on your back, eyes on the ceiling at you spoke,

     “He wanted to open my peanut butter.” You answered, letting out an exasperated sigh.

     “I’d like to think I’m pretty up on how people talk these days, but that’s an innuendo I’ve never heard.”

     “Ugh gross, Nat!” You exclaimed grabbing the pillow you’d just been laying on and swinging it at the assassin, the pillow bounced off her head, red hair flying in all directions. Natasha wasted no time grabbing the other throw pillow from the couch and hitting you back, the two of you taking off around the room chasing each other. The two of you were a laughing mess on your bed pillows still in hand a moment later.

     “Truce?” She asked turning her head to look at you a grin on her face.

     “Truce,” you agreed with a smile before sitting up and brushing your (Y/H/C) hair out of your face. “and remind me I need to work on my cardio.” You huffed. Natasha sat up too chuckling as you caught your breath.

     “Got it. I’ll make sure Steve and Bucky take you with them on their morning runs.” Your face dropped, you’d almost forgotten about Bucky during your pillow fight with Black Widow, but now you were pulled back to reality.

     “I hate him.” You stated matter-of-factly. “I hate him and his rude comments, and his hair, and his metal arm, and the way he breathes, and his stupid, dumb, perfect face.”

     “Sounds like someone might have a crush on Sergeant Barnes.” Natasha teased. You dropped you head to your hands and groaned.

     “I can’t have a crush on him, I hate him.” You said, “And he hates me.”

     “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, (Y/N).”

     “What do you mean?” You asked without looking up. Natasha moved from her spot on the bed putting the pillow she’d been holding back on the sofa before heading towards the door.

     “I just think maybe he might like you too.” Natasha paused with her hand on the door. “Which you’ll have plenty of time to figure out on your mission.” She added quickly. Your head shot up, looking at her with wide eyes.

     “What mission?” You questioned, but she was already out the door. You got up and ran out the door after her as quickly as possible. “What mission?!” shouted down the hall after her.

     “The one you have an hour to get ready for. Fury wanted me to tell you, and your partner is Barnes.” She called back to you over her shoulder.

     “I’m gonna kill you!” You chased down the hall after her, but she was already gone when you reached the stairs.

     “Who are you gonna kill, doll?” the familiar voice behind you still managed to make you jump slightly.

     “You mean besides you?” You turned, your arms crossed over your chest, to come face to face with the cause of most, if not all of your problems. Sure enough he was standing there with his signature smirk on his face, still clad in only his sweatpants. You couldn’t help, but notice the thin layer of sweat on his bare chest from working out with Steve, or how good his hair looked tied back in a messy bun. _Why did he have to be so hot?_ You screamed in your head.

     “So I guess you heard about our mission.”

     “Yes, and I’m currently thinking of all the ways I could fake my death and get out of it.” You quipped, tearing your eyes away from his chest to look up at his face. You were just as screwed there; his smirk and cerulean eyes made your legs feel suddenly very unstable. He laughed; a real laugh before swinging the towel he’d been holding around his shoulders, and walking away towards his room.

     “Well you better hurry; you’ve only got an hour.” The frustration of both the general and sexual kind were battling it out inside of you and you wanted to scream, but you stayed silent, stalking back to your room.

     An hour had passed and sure enough here you were seated in the quinjet on the way to a mission in France with none other than James Buchanan Barnes, who you noticed sat as far from you as possible. The flight was silent too except for the debriefing the two of you received when you’d first got on the jet. It was an infiltrate and extract mission in an abandoned Hydra base, quick and easy as long as there was no unexpected visitors.

     The two of you were in the base a few hours later, and you thought for a minute it might be just as simple as it sounded. You had found the computer in record time and downloaded the information on the USB drive just as quickly. You turned to head out of the base and meet Bucky who had been watching the perimeter, and was now waiting for you so the two of you could get out of here. “Extraction complete, on my way to you now.” You said to him over your com.

     “Okay hurry up will ya’. I want to take a shower.”

     “I swear to god, Barnes now is not the time to piss me off. I’m holding a gu- _Shit_.” You rounded the corner, and were met with four men armed to the teeth, guns pointed at you.

     “What? What’s going on up there, (Y/N)?” Bucky questioned over the coms, worry evident in his voice.

     “I’ve got company!” You shouted as the bullets started to fly. You had your guns in your hands firing a shot at the man closest to you, the bullet hitting him in right between the eyes. You dove back behind the wall just a bullet skimmed past you grazing your thigh. “Fuck!” you exclaimed stumbling slightly into your hiding place.

     “I’m on my way.” Bucky’s voice said in your ear, “And (Y/N), if you die I’m gonna kill you!” he shouted. You couldn’t help but chuckle at him, twisting your body around the wall to fire again at your attackers. You heard a shout and another one went down clutching his stomach. You fired another shot and missed, your angle behind the wall not allowing you to get a good shot.

     “Screw it.” You said to no one before stepping back around the corner and firing a couple more shots, these made contact, hitting one of the men in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun and the other in the calf, sending him to his knees. You saw Bucky reach the top of the stairs behind the men as a bullet embedded in your shoulder.

     “(Y/N)!” he yelled taking the man out that had just fired at you, and shooting another bullet into the man currently on his knees on his way to you. You had dropped your gun, and clutched your shoulder, your hand wet with your blood.

     “Son of a bitch.” You cursed, turning at the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

     “We have to get out of here.” It was Bucky’s voice next grabbing your uninjured arm. You nodded in agreement and the two of you took off back down the way he’d come stepping over the bodies as you went. You stumbled a bit as the two of you ran down the stairs, crashing into his back. “Easy there, princess.” He said over his shoulder.

     “Shut up.” You said steading yourself and pushing him out the way to run down past him. “I swear if you weren’t so attractive I would’ve punched you in the face nine times by now. How’d they even get in here past you?” Bucky couldn’t help, but smile at your words, turning a minute to fire at the men coming after them.

     “They could’ve been in there already you know. Which means you’re the one who missed them, not me.” He answered.

     “Oh yeah, I missed a dozen Hydra agents, I’m blind now.” You argued back as you reached the front entrance of the base, luckily the door was still open, and you two made a quick exit, Hydra agents hot on your tail. Bucky took off ahead of you towards the getaway car left for you by S.H.I.E.L.D, leaving you to take out the remaining men. You did as best you could with one arm, taking out two of the four men, and jumping the passenger seat of the Volvo with Bucky already in the driver’s seat.

     “Get us the fuck out of here.” You said clutching your shoulder and ripping the com out of your ear.

     “If Steve was here he’d definitely have something to say about your language.” Bucky joked as you sped away.

      The hotel was about a 40 minute drive from the base and Bucky took the most obscure route possible to ensure we weren’t followed causing the drive to take an extra 30 minutes. You took the extra time to unzip your suit slightly and slide your left arm out of the sleeve inspecting your shoulder as best you could. You reached into the back seat and grabbed the first aid kit from your bag sterilize your hands and the rest of the wound before plunging a finger into the bullet hole and fishing around. You couldn’t help the hiss of pain that escaped your mouth when you pulled the bullet out of your flesh, wrapping it in a tissue and putting in the center console. Bucky looked from you to the road and back again in amazement as you finished dressing your wounded shoulder, before putting away the kit, re adjusting your cat suit, and pulling down the mirror to check your makeup. You caught him staring out of the corner of your eye as you pulled into the hotel parking lot.

     “What? Is there something on my face?” You questioned looking back at your reflection in the mirror.

     “No, no I can’t believe I just watched you pull a bullet out of your own arm and then just check your makeup like it was nothing.” Bucky smiled, “You’re pretty badass.”

     “Flattery will get you nowhere, Barnes.” You scoffed, but you had to move out of the car quickly to hide the blushing on your cheeks. You both couldn’t contain the sighs of relief when you finally walked into your shared hotel room. You immediately dropped your bag to the floor and unzipped your suit walking towards the bathroom.

     “Hey!” Bucky yelled from behind you “Not fair. I wanted to shower first.”

     “You snooze you lose, Buckaroo. Plus I’m the one bleeding.” You stuck your tongue out at him and shut the bathroom door in his face. “Bucky?” You called a moment later, peeking your head out into the room.

     “What is it now, doll?” He asked walking over to the bathroom, he’d shed his many weapons, but was still wearing his tactical gear.

     “I-well my arm is…I can’t…” You trailed off, looking anywhere but at Bucky, a blush creeping across your cheeks again. He smirked, realizing what you were trying to say.

     “Do you need help with something?” He asked. You gritted your teeth looking up at him; the fucker isn’t going to help you until you say it. You thought to yourself, normally you would’ve argued, but you were too tired,  and covered in blood, all you wanted was to take a shower so you caved. 

     “Can you please just shut up, and help me shower?” You must have looked so defeated in that moment because he didn’t argue. Bucky took a hair band off his wrist and tied up his hair, before helping you undress and turning on the shower. You had to admit you were a little nervous to be naked and so vulnerable in front of him, but he was an absolute gentleman.  He washed your hair and body taking care to be as gentle as possible around the wound on your shoulder and thigh humming the tune to La Vie en Rose as he went. You couldn’t lie, it was the most relaxed you’d felt in months.  He stopped a little too soon for you and helped you out of the tub and into one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. “You know I have pajamas in my bag.”

    “I figured these would be more comfortable, and I don’t care if you get blood on my clothes, yours are cute for that.” Bucky said grabbing your brush he’d brought in and carefully brushing through your (Y/H/C). You couldn’t argue with him, his clothes were much more comfortable and they smelled like him which was definitely a plus.

    “Thank you.” You said with a small smile turning to face him when he was finished with your hair. “Although I think you should be the one saying thank you since you got to see me naked.” Bucky nearly doubled over with laughter at that,

    “Very true, doll. Trust me I’ll keep the vision in mind while I shower.” He tossed you a quick wink, and gently pushed you out the door, your cheeks redder than they had been all day. You looked at the clock, _10:00pm_ , you read. A reasonable time to go to bed you thought and you felt, well you felt like you’d been in a gun fight so you were happy to throw yourself down on your bed.

    You woke up to a strangled moan, followed by a desperate cry from somewhere to your right. You rubbed your eyes and looked at the clock once more, _3:17 am._ You looked over at the other bed and saw Bucky tossing and turning his sheets tossed to the side groans coming from him. You kicked off your covers and quickly moved to sit on his bed next to him; you reached out and lightly touched his flesh arm. He jumped slightly at your touch, his eyes shooting open, the fear flowing out of them in the form of small tears.

    “Hey Buck, it’s me. It’s (Y/N).” You spoke quietly, rubbing his upper arm not wanting to scare him.

    “(Y/N)?” Bucky’s voice came out quiet and rougher than usual, and if you weren’t looking at him you wouldn’t have believed the voice was his own.

    “Yeah it’s me, you’re okay.” You let go of his arm and slowed went to wipe the tears from his face. “You were just having a nightmare, but you’re okay now.” You had never seen this side of Bucky before. When he’d first joined the team 3 years ago he was still recovering and barely spoke to you at all, or anyone for that matter besides Steve. When he’d started getting better, and the old Bucky started to show, the only times he did speak to you he was being rude, or sexist, or hitting on you. You had only ever heard about his nightmares up until this point and you certainly never thought you’d see him cry. It broke your heart.  He just nodded and leaned into your touch a little. “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked him.

    “No.” he said matter-of-factly.

    “Okay, I’m here if you decide you want to. Try and get some sleep.” You said moving to go back to your bed. A tight grip on your wrist stopped you, you looked down you see Bucky holding on to you with his metal hand.

    “Can you stay here?” He asked looking up at you with a mix of hope and apprehension in his eyes. You waited a beat trying to decide what to do. “Please?” and with that your mind was made up.

    “Alright, move over you big lug.” You said with a smile laying down next to him in the spot he made, and pulling the blanket back up over the two of you. Neither of you moved for a minute until Bucky reached over wrapping his left arm around your middle pulling you back against his chest.

    “Is this okay?” Bucky asked, his voice muffled by your hair.

    “Mmhm.” You mumbled unable to say much else. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you willed it to calm down, relaxing against him. You drifted off to sleep in the arms of Bucky Barnes a huge smile plastered across your face.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Your Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning, what happens when you find out you're stuck in France for another day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this one if pretty short and I also know that this is part three and it should end here, but I wanted to get something up for your guys. There will definitely be another chapter soon.

     The sun was shining brightly through the large hotel window, your hand moving to cover your face as the bright golden rays hit your eyes. You let out a small groan before attempting to stretch, becoming increasingly aware of the body next to you when your arm almost collided with his face. Bucky stirred slightly, turning away from you, but he didn’t wake. You sat up leaning your back against the headboard taking the opportunity to admire Bucky’s sleeping form. He had his back facing you, dark blue t-shirt stretched across the muscles, long chestnut hair strewn across the pillow, and one bare leg thrown out from under the covers. He looked peaceful, like it was the first good night of sleep he’d gotten in a long time, and that was probably true. If you were being honest it was the best night of sleep you’d had in a while too, you smiled remembering the previous night. You remembered how gentle and sweet Bucky had been helping you shower and get dressed with your injuries and then of course the cuddling, it was like you’d seen a whole other side of the assassin. You decided in that moment that this was how it was always going to be, you were constantly going to be torn between wanting to slap his pretty face, and wanting to kiss it. You shook you head and rubbed a hand over your face. _Great_ , you thought to yourself, _I’m totally falling for this idiot._ Just then you heard the soft buzz of your phone, reaching over to the nightstand to grab it. It was a text from Nat telling you that they wouldn’t be able to pick you up until tomorrow morning and that your stay had already been extended, followed by a test from Steve saying he was sorry and not to kill each other. You chuckled a bit at that, as you swung your feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. You were surprised at how rested you actually felt despite the dull ache in your shoulder from the bullet wound and in the rest of your body from yesterday’s mission. You quickly traded Bucky’s boxers for a pair of denim shorts you’d packed, but decided to keep on his t-shirt. You threw your hair up in a messy bun, and slipped on the pair of flip flops you had in your bag before heading out to grab yourself and your fellow Avenger some breakfast since you would be staying another night.

     Bucky rolled back over burying his face in the pillows when his face met the morning sun. He slowly came to life; stretching an arm out across the mattress, a frown forming on his face when he found your side of the bed to be empty. He sat up rubbing his eyes before searching the room, all of your things were still there, but he saw the boxers he’d lent you last night discarded on the carpet and began to worry. _Had he scared you off with his nightmares or his sudden neediness_ , He wondered. He looked down at his lap, he wasn’t rock hard, but the beginnings of an erection were definitely stirring in his boxers. He sincerely hoped you hadn’t felt that and ran off, he was sat there in the bed mentally berating himself for the thoughts he’d been having in his sleep after seeing you in the shower when there was a banging on the hotel room door. Bucky got to his feet suddenly very alert; he slipped on his light grey sweatpants before going to open the door. He opened the door cautiously and was met with the smell of bacon. You shuffled past him and carefully placed the two tray you’d been holding on Bucky’s bed,

     “Sorry if I woke you, I couldn’t get the door open myself,” you said before going to the mini fridge, and taking out two if the small bottles of orange juice, “I may be a good agent, but I still only have two arms.” You chuckled to yourself going to sit on his bed. Bucky stood there watching you flit around the room, his hand still on the door knob, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he was more than happy to see you’d come back and he hadn’t scared you away. “Hey Soldier. You gonna stand there all day or some have breakfast with me?” your voice pulling him from his thoughts, he shut the door and came to join you sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want so I got a bit of everything, I figured we’d share.”

     “Thank you, doll.” Bucky said with a smile as he munched on a strip of bacon. You couldn’t help but smile back at him, before going to butter your waffle.

     “No problem. Nat texted me this morning and said they wouldn’t be picking us up until tomorrow so I figured I’d check out the buffet.”

     “Hmm.” He was all he answered with his mouth full of food, but he didn’t seem unhappy with the new arrangement. If you had been told yesterday that you’d have to spend another night with Mr. Barnes you’re sure you would’ve screamed, but now you thought maybe things were changing.

     “I like us like this.” You mused finishing the last bite of your waffle just as Bucky finished taking a sip of his orange juice.

     “Like what?” he asked looking up, his cobalt eyes meet your (Y/E/C) ones.

     “Not yelling at each other.” You answered.

     “Whoa, whoa,” Bucky said shaking his head with a laugh, “We don’t yell at each other. _You_ yell at me.”

     “I’m sorry you’re right you don’t yell; you just tease me like it’s your job.” You scoffed. The brunette shrugged,

     “You make it fun.” He looked up, eyes meeting yours again, “you’re cute when you’re angry and yellin’ at me. I can’t help it.” Bucky finished, that signature smirk crossing his features. You ducked your head hoping to hide your flushing cheeks.

     “I thought you hated me.” You nearly whispered.

     “What?” he asked incredulously, “Why the hell would you think that?”

     “Well when you got to the tower you barely talked to anyone except Steve, and then when you did get comfortable all you did was mess with me.” You looked up at him and cracked a small smile, “The only person you mess with as much as me is Sam and we all know how you feel about him.” Bucky threw his head back and laughed at that.

     “Awh come on (Y/N). I don’t hate bird boy; he’s just fun to tick off, and I certainly don’t hate you.” he reached over and gently took your hand in his human one. Your heartbeat quickened and your eyes flashed to your hands linked together on the mattress. “Quite the opposite really.” He pushed the trays of food to the side and pulled you closer to him, wrapping his metal arm carefully around your waist as if he might break you, and sat you so were straddling his lap. There was no way to hide the heat in your cheeks now as you sat looking down at him, and you really didn’t care. All you wanted in that moment was to kiss his perfect face all the way from his sharp, stubble covered jawline up to his eyebrows, but you couldn’t resist teasing him.

     “So tell me,” you grinned “who’s cuter when they’re angry, me or Sam?”

     “Oh, definitely Wilson.” He answered a grin on his face to match your own. “But I guess you’ll do.”

     “Ass.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Bucky leaned in and captured your lips with his own, swallowing your giggles and the small gasp that followed. The kiss was passionate, but gentle and entirely Bucky. He held on tightly to you, both hands now at the small of your back. The feeling of hot skin and cool metal was heavenly, and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have those hands on other parts of your body. You felt your whole body flush at the thought, and tried to concentrate on the kiss; the kiss that if you were being honest with yourself, you’d secretly been waiting for since the moment you met James Buchanan Barnes. Your hands tangled in his soft brown tresses tugging slightly eliciting a low moan from him that was music to your ears. Bucky pulled back for air resting his forehead against yours, laughing at the small whimper you made from the loss of contact.

     “So,” he said breathlessly. “Since we have the whole day, why don’t you let me take you out? I want to do this right with you.” Bucky looked at you with a hopeful glint in his blue eyes as he waited for your answer. You smiled so wide you thought for sure your face would crack, and you did all you could to respond; you crashed your lips against his again. “Can I take that as a yes,” he mumbled against your mouth. You chuckled and pulled your head back to look at him, “or are you just really into mixed signals?” he finished with a smirk on his stupidly handsome face.

     “You’re an idiot.” You said with a shake of your head, and a smile still on your face.

     “Yeah doll, but I’m your idiot.” Bucky answered with a smile to rival your own, and your swore this man would be the death of you.


	4. Let em' Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the perfect day in Paris with your Soldier, but your not home free yet. What happens when the team comes to pick you guys up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! I'm super pleased with the chapter and the tooth rotting fluff I managed to include along with the smut I promised every one. Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S Russian and French roughly translated at the bottom.

     After the two of you had finished your breakfast and got ready, Bucky dressed in just a pair of black jeans, boots and his old red henley tee, and you in a pair of jeans, a Nirvana tee shirt, dark red cardigan and boots.

     “That’s my favorite shirt.” You said slipping your wallet and phone into your pockets and opening the door. Bucky followed closely behind you as you walked down the hallway to the elevator.

     “Well I’ll have to make sure to wear it more often.” He said with a smirk. Once inside you turned to face him, pressing your hand to his chest.

     “Only if you promise I get to take it off of you.” you said giving me a cheeky smile of your own, he grinned down at you.

     “Oh, I’m counting on it doll.” Bucky shot you a wink leaning down to connect his lips to yours in a quick kiss, pulling away as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. He took your hand in his and walked you out onto the sunny Parisian street.

     You couldn’t help the smile that had been plastered across your face all day as you walked through the streets of Paris your fingers laced with Bucky’s. Since this whole thing between the two of you was rather spontaneous neither of you had had any real idea of what you wanted to do, or where you wanted to go. You’d suggested just exploring the city, only having been to Paris once on another mission you’d never really been able to enjoy it. Bucky agreed and the two of you spent the day sight-seeing and poking around the little shops. Every minute of this day had been perfect so far; from the second you’d woken up next to the solider, till the moment you’d walked out of the restaurant you’d had dinner in, and from the look on Bucky’s face he felt the same.

     “How many people can say they had their first date in Paris?” You mused, _how about anyone that lives in Paris you idiot_ , you mentally berated yourself. Bucky didn’t seem to think anything of your comment, to which you were grateful.

     “Well anything for you (Y/N).” He replied giving your hand a light squeeze.

     “Oh please,” you chuckled swatting at his chest. “Don’t act like you planned this whole thing out.”

     “Maybe I did.”

     “I know you were quite a ladies man in the 40s, but not even you’re that good.” A soft laugh escaped his mouth,

     “Sweetheart, you haven’t seen nothin’ yet.” He flashed you that famous ‘Bucky’ smirk that was beginning to make you weak in the knees, and pulled you along. The music coming out of one of the small shops was quite loud and you could make out the sounds of "Dream A Little Dream of Me" or "Les Yeux Ouverts" in French playing on the speakers. You sang quietly to the song as you passed; something that didn’t go unnoticed by your companion.

     “M’accordez-vous cette danse?” Bucky asked pulling you to a stop in front of the shop, you hadn’t known he could speak French, but you suspected there were a lot of things you still had to learn about The Winter Soldier. You couldn’t help, but giggle as he stood there in the middle of the small Paris street, bent at the waist, head bowed and hand outstretched to you. You looked around quickly taking notice of the people around the two of you before making your decision.

     “Oh what the hell,” you took hold of Bucky’s hand, “Oui.” He pulled you tightly to his chest a huge smile on his face before twirling you out away from him, and then back into his chest. You had a smile to match his and you couldn’t stop the giggles that slipped past your lips as Bucky expertly spun the two of you around the street. You couldn’t care less about the looks you were getting from the passersby, the only thing you cared about in that moment was Bucky. As the song slowed to a stop so did the two of you, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around you and swayed with you until the last notes of the song played. You lifted your head from his shoulder to look at him; he tucked a stray piece of your (Y/H/C) hair behind your ear, you could swear it that moment; as cheesy as it may have sounded, that the two of you were the only people in the world, and from the blissful look on his face you were pretty sure Bucky was thinking the same thing. “People are staring.” You whispered.

     “Let em’ stare.” He closed the gap between you pressing his soft lips to yours. The kiss was different than the one from earlier. It started out gentle again, but quickly became more urgent, filled with passion, and something that could only be described as hunger. Your hands wound around his neck, finding their way to his hair, fingers tangling in the strands at the base of his head. Bucky let out a soft moan against your mouth when your fingers pulled at the hair, his hands slowly made their way over your curves, landing on your ass. You jerked forward slightly when he gave your ass a squeeze, a moan of your own leaving your mouth. An audible gasp was heard from the older couple that passed by the two of your in your heated make out session, leaving suddenly acutely aware that you were still in the middle of the street. You ducked your head into his chest, hiding your blushing cheeks, but when you felt Bucky’s laugh rumble in his chest, you couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Why don’t we get out of here doll?”

     “Yes please.” You answered through your laughter with Bucky already pulling you along down the street.

     Bucky hailed a cab to take the two of you back to the hotel, not wanting the trip back to take any longer than necessary. He was over the moon to say the least, the smile he had on his face since the two of you had kissed this morning was still there now as he sat with you in the back of the small cab. Your warm fingers were laced together with his smooth metal ones, your legs brushing with every move, and Bucky felt like he was going to explode. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time and he mentally cursed himself for waiting so long to do something about his feelings for you, but he made sure to remind himself that you were worth the wait. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the cab came to a stop in front of your hotel. He slipped out of the car going around opening your door, and helping you out.

     “Merci beaucoup.” Bucky said to the cabbie handing him the fare and a generous tip, before taking your hand again and ushering you into the hotel.

     “I found something else I like.” You said once the two of you were back in your room.

     “Oh, and what would that be?” you turned away from him, sliding your cardigan off and tossing it on the chair in the corner of the room and kicking off your shoes.

     “I like when you speak in another language.” He grinned at that. Bucky strode across the room wrapping his arms around your waist when he reached you.

     “So you like my french, huh (Y/N)?” he reached up moving your hair away from your neck before placing a kiss there sending a shiver down your spine. “How about Russian?” his lips found your neck again just under your ear his stubble rubbing deliciously against your soft skin; you let out a soft moan your back arching involuntarily into his hips. You both moaned at the contact, your ass grinding against his erection through his jeans. “Я люблю свои звуки.” He punctuated his sentence by licking a strip up your neck before sucking the spot below your ear leaving his mark.

     “ _Bucky…_ ” you sighed, his name falling breathlessly from your lips as you pushed yourself onto him further. The sound that left his mouth resembled a growl as he struggled to keep his composure, wanting to make this entirely about you. Bucky slid his hands up under your t-shirt, squeezing your bra clad breasts. You moaned again, your head falling back on his shoulder.

    “да, стонать для меня, (Y/N)” his hot breath on your neck, mixed with his hands on your chest and the Russian he was whispering in your ear and a wetness pooling between your thighs and your entire body ached for his touch. You reached up placing your hands over his moving them down to his sides so you could turn to face him. His pupils were blow wide with lust, black almost completely devouring the blue of his irises, his full pink lips were parted slightly and his chest was flushed. You were sure your appearance was similar to his, but that didn’t matter; you doubted anyone could look sexier than Bucky did at that moment. He flicked his tongue out across his bottom lip while he looked you over taking you in before tugging his lip between his teeth; it took all your strength not to tackle the man in front of you. You settled on just kissing him instead running your hands up his biceps to his strong shoulders. Bucky kissed you back roughly flicking his tongue across your lips begging for entrance which you quickly granted. Your tongues tangled together beautifully in your mouth while his hands found their way to the hem of your shirt tugging at it. You got the idea, breaking the kiss for a moment, you wasted no time pulling it over your head and unclasping your bra as well tossing them both to the floor. Bucky had taken the opportunity to slip his own shirt off nearly getting tangled in it when he caught sight of your bare chest in front of him. You giggled as he fumbled with his shirt and you took the extra time to slip out of your jeans too attempting to speed up the process.

     “Jesus, doll.” His breath hitched his eyed widening taking in your body before him in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties. You smiled stepping closer to him again, and running your hands over his broad chest enjoying the feeling of the muscles moving beneath your fingertips.

     “You already saw me naked last night Bucky, it’s not that exciting.” You giggled placing a soft kiss at his throat.

     “(Y/N), I could see you naked every day for the rest of my life and you would never stop taking my breath away.” It was your turn to be at a loss for words, you had never imagined that you would ever see this side of Bucky and you were falling faster with every passing moment. You reached up pulling him down to kiss him again your one hand tangled in his hair the other trailing down his left arm tracing the metal plates with your fingertips. He hummed appreciatively as played with his hair your lips moving to kiss along his jaw, down his neck and shoulder. He tensed when you reached the scarred skin where his flesh met the metal of his arm. “(Y/N),” he breathed looking down at you. “you don’t have t-“

     “Shh.” You whispered quieting him, your lips ghosted over the scars leaving butterfly kisses in their wake before kissing your way back up to his mouth.

     “You’re incredible.” Bucky said in between kisses. He twirled the two of you around moving you back to lie on the mattress.

     “I try.” You said with a shrug, a smirk playing at the corner of your mouth. Bucky chuckled and shook his head moving placing a knee on the bed he started to crawl up to you. You sat up putting your hands on his shoulders to stop him; the look on his face was nothing short of adorable as he cocked his head to the side with a pout on his lips, his long hair falling forward. “You’re wearing too many things.” You said gesturing to his jeans and his boots. Bucky laughed again standing up and quickly shedding his remaining clothing including his boxers; you swore your mouth nearly started to water at the sight of him completely naked before you.

     To say he was hot or sexy or anything like that would have been a horrible understatement. He was absolutely gorgeous, his long brown hair falling around his face framing a jaw that could cut your throat, his broad shoulders and strong muscular chest. Your eyes drifted to the sharp V at his hips and down to his length; did you mention he was huge. You licked your lips rising up on your knees shuffling towards to the end of the bed and reaching out for him. Bucky took hold of your wrists stopping you,

     “As much as I’d love that this time is all about you, (Y/N).” You bit your lip at his words lying back down on the mattress. Bucky moved so he was on top of you, his hands on either side on your head. He leaned down to kiss you, the hunger and passion radiating off of the both of you. He kissed his way down your jaw to your neck and down across your chest leaving purple love bites in his wake. His metal hand made its way to your breast and he squeezed circling your nipple with the metal digit. The feeling of the cool metal against your hot skin drove you wild your back arching off the mattress. You pushed yourself further into his hand moans falling from your lips followed by a string of curses as his mouth latched on to your other nipple, nipping and sucking at the sensitive peak. You shifted under him rubbing your thighs together hoping to aid the growing ache in your core. As if on cue Bucky began his decent down your body licking and kissing across your stomach to your hips, placing soft kisses along the waist band of your panties. You bucked your hips up to him, but he simply ignored you, moving instead to kiss along the inside of your thighs stopping just before he reached the place you needed him most.

     “Bucky… _please_ ” you whined as he teased you.

     “Please what?” he asked looking up at you with half lidded eyes.

     “Please touch me.” You didn’t care what you sounded like at this point, dignity be damned. You wanted his hands, his mouth, and his cock. You didn’t care you just wanted him.

     “Since you asked so nicely.” Bucky smirked at you leaning back so he could slip your panties off your legs, tossing them to the floor to join to pile of clothes. In a moment his hands were on you his flesh hand dipping between your folds feeling your wetness, “Блядь. так влажная для меня принцесса,” He smiled bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick your wetness off them, you moaned at the sight. “И так сладко.” He ducked his head, his mouth finding your heat licking a strip from your entrance to your aching bundle of nerves.

     “F-fuck Bucky.” You groaned your body writhing as he licked at your pussy. You slid your hands into his hair tugging slightly as he continued his ministrations eliciting a moan from him. The vibrations had you bucking your hips up to him and he wrapped his arms around your hips to hold you in place. You must’ve both known you were close because while you tightened your grip on his soft locks, he sucked harder at your clit. The only thing you could get out was his name and you repeated it like a mantra as he brought your over the end with his mouth. Bucky continued with soft kitten licks as your came down from your high a smile on his face moving back over you clearly pleased with his work. You cracked a smile of your own when you opened your eyes to look at him.

     “So how was that?” You pulled him down to you, tasting yourself on him as you kissed.

     “Fantastic, now fuck me.” You quipped bucking your hips up to meet his moaning at the feeling of him hard against your core.

     “Someone’s eager.” Bucky laughed leaning down catching your lips in a chaste kiss. “As you wish.” He lined himself up with your entrance and eased himself in with a smooth thrust. You both moaned as he bottomed out inside of you, stretching you deliciously. “Ready?” he asked his voice thick with lust. You managed a small nod and you gripped on to his arms as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into you. “You’re so tight.” He leaned down kissing you, “So perfect.” He kissed you again deeply quickening his paced as he fucked you into the mattress. Any composure he’d been trying to hold on to was out the window now with you coming undone beneath him.

     “God Bucky, you feel so good.” You breathed in his ear a familiar tightness building in your stomach and you knew you would be cumming soon for the second time. Bucky lifted your leg placing it on his shoulder to hit you at a new angle. He felt you tighten around him as he hit that spot inside you that had you seeing stars. “I-I’m close.”

     “Me too, doll.” Bucky replied quickening his pace, you screamed out his name your nails scratching down his back as you found your release. He thrusts became sloppy and his own orgasm followed quickly after he spilled himself inside you. Bucky carefully slipped out of you and rolled over to lie next to you on the bed. You had a blissful smile on your face and Bucky couldn’t help but smile too, he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close before grabbing the blanket and pulling it up around you both.

     “So,” you nuzzled into his chest placing a kiss at his collar bone, “am I better than Sam now?” You asked smirking against his skin. A hearty laugh bubbled in his chest and he ducked his head to kiss your hair.

     “So much better.” He answered and the two of you drifted off into a blissful sleep.

     You awoke with a start, the sound of your phone going off loudly on the nightstand pulling you from your sleep. You gently moved out from under Bucky’s arm and grabbed the phone; it was Steve. _Shit_.

    _“(Y/N)?”_ his voice came through the speaker sounding a bit concerned. Bucky sat up rubbing his eyes. His gaze fell on you and he had a questioning look in his eyes.

     “Hi Steve.”

      _“Where are you guys? Were here to pick you up.”_ He questioned. You looked at Bucky and pointed to your clothes and then to him rapidly, hoping he would get the hint and start getting dressed.

     “Sorry Cap we must’ve over slept. We’ll be right down.” You answered hoping off the bed, “See you in a minute.” You added before hanging up.

     Bucky was already dressed and began packing up his things while you ran around the room attempting to find enough pieces of your clothes to actually make an outfit. In a moment you were dressed and running out of the hotel with Bucky in tow carrying the bags with ease. _Having a super soldier boyfriend was definitely going to be useful,_ you thought to yourself with a smile. You spotted your teammates in their inconspicuous black ‘shield mobile’ as you’d dubbed the van. You walked around to the right side opening the door and sliding in while Bucky put the bags in the trunk.

     “What the hell took you guys so long?” Sam asked from the passenger seat next to Steve.

     “We over slept.” You answered plainly sliding over closer to Natasha so Bucky could fit. You weren’t technically lying; you and Bucky _had_ overslept, you just weren’t about to disclose the reason.

     “Over slept. Right.” Nat said not really buying what you were selling.

     “The mission was rougher than expected; there were a lot of hostiles.”

     “She got shot.” Bucky added in an attempt to take some of the heat off of you.

     “You got shot?!” Steve yelled looking at you in the rearview mirror his eyes wide. Sam smacked him on the shoulder reminding him to keep his eyes on the road before turning to face you.

     “You got shot?!” he repeated mocking Steve. You smiled,

     “Tis but a scratch.” You joked hoping this distraction would keep them from asking anymore questions about why the two of you had been late. Unfortunately today was not your day. Sam’s brows furrowed as he looked you over, suddenly it started to click in his head and his eyebrows shot up.

     “What?” you asked incredulously.

     “Is that Barnes’ shirt?”

     “Uh-“you were at a loss, “We got dressed fast I must’ve grabbed it by mistake.”

     “I’m just glad I didn’t end up in your shirt.” Bucky forced a laugh in a poor attempt to cover you both.

     “And are those hickeys?” it was Natasha who spoke this time eyeing the purple bruises that littered your neck and were currently peeking over the neckline of Bucky’s Henley. You felt the redness burn your cheeks, pulling the buttons closed and tight around your neck looking to Bucky for help. There was a distinct redness on his cheeks as well, but he was also sporting a sort of proud grin, you elbowed him hard in the ribs shooting daggers as he doubled over in the seat.

     “You owe me 40 bucks, so does Tony.” Steve said jabbing a finger at Sam, Nat could barely keep in her laughter when she leaned over to whisper to you,

     "Your welcome."

      You shook your head, covering it with your hands. This trip home was going to be the longest hours of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation:
> 
> M’accordez-vous cette danse?” -> "May I have this dance?"
> 
> "Oui." -> "Yes."
> 
> "Merci beaucoup." -> "Thank you."
> 
> Russian Translation:
> 
> “Я люблю свои звуки.” -> "I love your sounds."
> 
> “да, стонать для меня, (Y/N)” -> "Yes, moan for me (Y/N)."
> 
> “Блядь. так влажная для меня принцесса,” -> "Fuck. So wet for me, princess."
> 
> “И так сладко.” -> "and so sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Part 2 will probably be up later today or tomorrow. I know for sure I'm writing 3 parts so If anyone wants some smut in here let me know.


End file.
